Ryokura Kanjani8 - Catch Up
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: my first ryokura fic ever, RnR please


**Title : Catch UP**

 **Author : Ghost Author**

 **Pairing : Okura x Ryo Kanjani8**

 **Rating : PG (not really)**

 **Genre : Romance, drama**

 **Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

 **Warning : FLAT! teasing! new fandom! failed!**

 **A/N : hello, I'm back! udah lama banget ngga nulis ff cacad XDD ini FF pertama di fandom selain VKei, yaap Kanjani8. saya tau nggak bakal ada yg tertarik baca, tapi itung2 buat pemanasan lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus karena ngurusin skripsi. XDD**

 **.**

 **.**

Okura menemukan secarik kertas tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah melepas jaket hitamnya, ia segera mendudukkan diri di sofa setelah tangannya meraih kertas. Membacanya pelan, dan kembali mengulang setiap kata yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam itu, Okura berusaha mengingat-ingat tulisan tangan yang tertulis di kertas tanpa nama itu. Sebuah pesan pendek bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen milik Okura dan dengan sebuah footnote

' _Tadayoshi-san, ini alamatku, kita akan mulai sesi pemotretan nanti jam 8 malam'_

Sungguh, Okura telah berusaha mengingat jadwal kerjanya sebagai fotografer yang hampir 3 tahun ia jalani, dan Okura yakin tugasnya telah selesai selepas memfoto di kawasan Kyoto siang ini.

"Ryo-chan benar, sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh buku agenda sekarang" gumamnya pelan sambil melipat kecil kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam tas. Tidur siang sebentar lalu mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja, itu yang terlintas di benak Okura sambil berjalan malas masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya.

.

Okura menilik jam di tangan kirinya sekilas lalu beralih menatap kembali gedung apartemen didepannya. Tepat pukul 8 malam ia telah sampai di sebuah kompleks apartemen yang nampaknya baru saja selesai dibangun. Okura melihat sekitar, sepi dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di sana. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung menuju ke lantai 3.

Menemukan pintu coklat bertuliskan kamar no 33, Okura menekan bel pintu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada speaker kecil yang terpasang di dinding. "Tadayoshi-desu.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan tak lama sebuah suara balasan terdengar.

"a—masuklah.."

Okura mengeryitkan dahinya heran, ia penasaran siapa costumer yang akan memakai jasa fotonya kali ini, namun segera ia membetulkan posisi tasnya yang sedari tadi menggantung di pundak kirinya dan memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Remang.

Okura melangkah masuk dan menemukan interior apartemen yang nyaman dan hangat, dengan view yang menghadap kearah kota Osaka yang gemerlap di malam hari. Ia sibuk mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya hingga kakinya melangkah sampai ke ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga –Okura pikir- dengan sebuah sofa kulit yang terlihat nyaman. Namun pandangannya teralih dengan sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menghadap kearah jendela, membelakanginya. Laki-laki kecil dengan rambut pendek bewarna hitam pekat. Postur tubuh itu mengingatkan Okura pada..

"Ryo-chan?" bibirnya berbicara tanpa sadar dan langkahnya semakin mendekat.

Laki-laki berkemeja garis-garis lembut itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu tersenyum simpul diawal dan semakin mengembang saat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Okura.

"Ryo—Ryo—chaaaan?"

"hallo Okura.." jawab Ryo

"Ryo-chan? kenapa? kenapa kau disini? Ryo? a—aku tidak paham…. bagaimana bisa? kau ke—"

"sst! kali ini kau harus memfoto ku, mengerti?" bisik Ryo pelan sambil sedikit mendongak dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"hah? tapi.." Omongan Okura terputus saat ia melihat Ryo berjalan menjauh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"cepat.. kau ini fotografer professional kan?" tanya Ryo

"tentu saja!" Okura memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, ia paling tak suka ada orang yang meremehkan kemampuannya, tak terkecuali Ryo. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam tasnya dan memasang lensa yang menurutnya sesuai. Ryo tersenyum kecil dalam posisinya. Ia senang melihat Okura yang sedang bekerja dengan kameranya.

Okura mulai membidik Ryo sebagai objek fotonya dan beberapa kali gambar telah terambil oleh kameranya. Ryo masih dalam posisi berdiri dan berpose didepan kamera. Perlahan Ryo merubah posenya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di leher, sedikit mendongak dan menatap sayu Okura.

Okura menjepret gambar Ryo tepat dan mulai sedikit ragu-ragu saat dari lensa bidiknya ia melihat Ryo mulai melepas satu kancing atas kemeja miliknya perlahan, lalu kancing berikutnya sampai lehernya terlihat saat Ryo dengan sengaja menarik kerah kemejanya untuk lebih terbuka. Okura bersumpah, mati-matian ia mengabaikan aksi Ryo dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada perhatiannya. 'apa-apan dia?' umpat Okura dalam hatinya.

Namun, batasnya telah habis, segera Okura menurunkan kameranya dan berjalan mendekati Ryo sebelum tubuh tingginya ditahan Ryo.

"mau apa kau, Tacchon?" tanya Ryo sambil tersenyum simpul.

"berhenti memanggilku Tacchon!" jawab Okura cepat dan menyingkirkan tangan Ryo yang menghalanginya. Tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Ryo dan menarik Ryo kedalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang namun lembut. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan bibir milik Ryo yang selalu terasa manis baginya. Okura meletakkan kamera yang sedari tadi ia pegang di sebuah bifet disamping mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman saat Ryo mulai mengalungkan tangan dilehernya. Ia menarik Ryo untuk semakin mendekat dan mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu.

Ryo mendorong bahu Okura pelan, dan melepas ciuman mereka. Nafasnya memburu, "kau hampir membunuhku, Okura.." kata Ryo ditengah nafasnya. Okura tertawa kecil dan kembali mencium Ryo, kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"ini salahmu.." ucap Okura, beberapa centi dari wajah Ryo, lalu menciumi wajah Ryo mulai dari puncak kepala, turun di hidung, pipi dan ketempat favorite Okura, bibir.

"kapan kau kesini?" tanya Okura yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman bagi Ryo.

"ngg—" Ryo mengerang kecil, merasakan kecupan hangat di lehernya

"bukan ngg—Ryo.." goda Okura dan semakin intens menyerang leher jenjang Ryo yang terdongak

"urusai!"

"hm? kau ingin mengerjaiku?" tanya Okura lagi, menatap kedua mata sayu milik Ryo yang selalu bisa meluluhkannya.

Ryo tersenyum, "mission complete!"

"ya.. kau selalu berhasil, Ryo-chan" Okura tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Ryo erat.

,

Okura menggeliat kecil saat merasakan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kanannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mendapati Ryo berbaring dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepala, tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ohayou.." sapa Ryo

"ng.. Ryo-chan ohayou.." Okura menguap kecil lalu membalas senyuman Ryo. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku semalam.."

Ryo memukul puncak kepala Okura pelan, "bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara" Ryo mengeluh dan membaringkan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur, mengingat semalam, ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

Okura tertawa dan menarik tubuh Ryo kedalam dekapannya, "gommen Ryo, aku terlalu merindukanmu" ucapnya semakin memeluk Ryo. Ryo tersenyum kecil, "aku membeli apartemen ini.."

"eh?" Okura menatap Ryo tak percaya namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan Okura, ia terlalu bahagia.

"studiku selesai bulan depan, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk berlama-lama di Tokyo"

"waah… omedettou Ryo-chan.."

Ryo mengangguk, lalu mengecup bibir Okura sekilas, "aku juga merindukanmu, Tadayoshi.."

 **OWARI**


End file.
